Many device exist that display data received from sensors. For example, hospitals, clinics and other health care facilities commonly use data received from sensors placed on or near a patient to monitor and/or diagnose a patient's condition. Some devices are capable receiving data from multiple sensors, and may also receive data from different types of sensors. Such devices typically require manual configuration or user input to determine the format of data displayed on the device.